


Vignette

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vignette a day keeps writer's block away. A collection of drabbles, vignettes, ficlets etc,.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> There is this phenomenon in life called Writer's Block. I've capitalized it because I think that it is a higher entity. It swoops down on you when you least expect it, clouding your mind and leaving you empty and agitated. This is how I treat my Writer's Block.

[ Monrosalee ]

By the time they reached the summit the sun was setting. The sinking globe drowned in the horizon, the last of its rays painting a picture of pink, purple, orange and yellow across the sky. They stood between two shadows from nearby trees, their own shadows stretching across the hill with each passing second. 

Monroe didn't look up. He kept his hands rooted deeply in the pockets of his jeans, his fingers idly toying with some loose coins. She stood close. He could smell her perfume; floral, soft and easy on the nose – it was the perfect scent for her, he thought. 

A slight chill had picked up. He watched her shadow as she brought her arms around her shoulders, rubbing them through the light summer cardigan. It was instinctive the way he moved, all the while keeping his eyes on their shadows. His long arm stretched across her shoulders and held her close. 

She snuggled against him, stealing his warmth and nuzzling her face against the bristle on his neck. He dipped his lips lower to kiss her head, squeezing her arm gently. She returned the sentiment with another nuzzle against his ear.

They stood for a while longer, lost in time as their shadows cast further across the hill, the shimmering colours of sunset giving way to a twinkling night sky.


	2. Gone

[ Nickroe ]

  
_He's gone._

No matter how many times the words repeat themselves in his head, he still could not grasp the reality of it. He had left him. The panic ran deeply through his veins; he felt sick, angry, giddy; he felt a multitude of things he could not describe. 

_He's never coming back, yknow?_

It hit him hard; harder than the shot of tequila he'd ordered. The man that had dared him to love again; the man that had promised him it would all change had left him. 

_It's your own fault, y'know?_

Another shot. It was his own fault, he was the reason, he was the burden. He couldn't help it though; he tried to stop the nightmares, the screaming and the panic. He tried to keep them at bay and he only cried when he thought Monroe wasn't looking. 

_He's gone._

He had packed his bag with promises of _'I'll be back. I just need time.'_

_He's gone._

And Nick knew that he was never coming back.


	3. Letter

  
[ Nickroe – Letter ]  


Nick sat with his pen poised between a clenched fist. He used to see blank paper as being an opportunity for endless creativity, but now it was the enemy. Monroe was gone – again. He was gone for good this time, but not on his terms. This time, Monroe was gone on Nick's terms.

_I loved you, even when you were unlovable, and that still wasn't enough to make you stay._

He folded the letter and left it perched on Monroe's pillow. Nick stood for a moment longer than he wished at the bedroom door, then wiping a tear he turned his back and left.


	4. 5AM

[ Monrosalee ]

Those blinking red numbers glared at her from across the room. They were a constant reminder of how sleep had eluded her the last few nights. 

It was a warm summer night. The road outside the motel was already beginning to liven – country folk never slept, so it seemed. 

Beside her, Monroe's body rose gently with each snore. She could feel the heat radiating from his back and she pulled away slightly. 

She could see the sun rise beyond the curtains, lighting the hills around them. She closed her eyes, praying her morning mantra and thanking whichever Gods were listening; she wasn't sure she believed in one anymore. 

They had been married a month. That's all it took for the council to track them down and show their displeasure at cross species marriage. _'End it or be ended.'_ That's what they were told. She had wanted to end it, she was embarrassed to admit that fact. She was ashamed at how quickly she had been willing to throw it all away. 

“Morning,” he grumbled sleepily, rolling over and wrapping an arm around her bare shoulders. 

She snuggled closer to relish the precious moments of peace. It was only when she knew that he was awake and alert that she could nestle into a light sleep. Her mind spent those few precious hours processing their next move: how far could they run, would it make any difference and was it all worth it in the end?


End file.
